Captured
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Uhm, Slade's captured robin, and is doing slashy things to himrnSpeedy in chap 2. Featuring heavily later.
1. Default Chapter

_Teen Titans fanfic by Lady Melieka_

_Title: Captured_

_Alrighty, this is the first of quite a few TT fics I have, which I hope to put up on the net, and this is my fave one, just cos its' all about characters in the show, and there are no OC's in it at all, which is really good for me. But anyway, it's my fave. (Yeah, there are other reasons it's my fave)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TeenTitans, (but oh, man, do I wish I did!) I will not be making any money for this._

_This fic contains Slash, which is male/male stuff, and also contains paedophilia, to a degree. If that stuff doesn't appeal to you, or you do not think you are old enough to read this, please hit the back button. Thank you._

_Also, I would like to apologise now for an overuse of the word communication, in the first part of this chapter._

_Chapter 1_

"Listen guys, you can't contact me anymore. I - I'll get punished."

Starfire gasped. "What kind of punishment would Slade inflict upon you, Robin, if he caught you communicating with us?" Robin gave a bitter little laugh, and held the communicator far enough away from his body for the other Titans to see that, from above the waist, at least, he was naked. They couldn't see any further down than that though. "He'll touch me again."

There was a noise on Robin's end. "I - I gotta go! Rescue me soon!" The connection closed, and Robin flung the communicator away from him as Slade entered.

"Robin. I have warned you about communicating with your _friends_." The contempt in that word was terrifying. Robin shuddered and lowered his head. "I…I know, Master, but they called me. I had to answer and tell them not to do it again. They're stubborn, they'd just keep trying , and would probably end up doing it when you're here. I wouldn't want them to interrupt you."

Slade nodded in satisfaction. This was the most Robin had spoken since his capture. Until now, his responses had been monosyllabic, yes, no, or nothing at all. His speech now showed he was still utterly loyal to his friends above all things, even his own safety. This was unfortunate, but couldn't be helped.

"My dear boy. Come to me." Robin swallowed, but obediently stood up and walked over to the enigmatic man. "Yes, Master?" he queried softly, barely a whisper.

"Release me, then remove your mask."

Robin's mask. His last defence against anyone getting close enough to ever try this again. To make him remove it was the ultimate degradation. Slade watched Robin's hand fly to his mouth, watched his perfect teeth bite down on the knuckle. There would be bruising if he bit any harder.

A quiet, "I have given you your instructions," and Slade watched Robin get to his knees, release the man's aching cock from it's material confines, and reluctantly raise his hands to his own face, trembling fingers unhooking the mask, lowering it to expose the upper part of his face, and the two things no one other than Slade had ever seen before. His eyes.

And what eyes they were! Surely, Slade reflected, no one in the universe had eyes as beautifully blue as these? It was Slade's most fervent desire to see those eyes darken with lust.

Pain, he had seen, reflected in those arctic orbs, arctic in colour and arctic when they turned on him. Oh, yes, there was anger too. Slade thought he wouldn't enjoy this nearly as much if the boy weren't angry.

"Now, Robin, take me in your mouth." The knuckle went in first. There would _definitely _be bruising. But still, better he bite his knuckle than Slade's tender flesh. When the finger was released, Robin wet his lips with his tongue, before shuffling forward, and taking Slade into his delectably pouting mouth.

The man exhaled loudly, feeling himself enclosed in that hot, wet space, Robin's tongue working on the underside of Slade's cock.

A soft reminder, "hands, Robin," and Slade thanked the foresight which had compelled him to strip the boy, whose frame shuddered in abject humiliation, even as his hands came up, eased Slade's clothing further down his legs, and began fumbling, teasingly at Slade's scrotum, the sensation being such as to cause the man to fist Robin's hair tightly in his left hand. The boy winced, but Slade, oblivious, only gripped more tightly, causing Robin to let Slade's cock slip from between his lips, to murmur, "Master, you…you're hurting me."

The loss of sensations on his cock registered before sounds, and Slade was about to punish Robin (he was considering a slap to those deliciously tight buttocks), then the boy's words sunk in. Realising he would get nothing more out of the boy unless he did so, Slade reluctantly eased his grip on Robin's gloriously silky black locks.

"Thank you Master." Robin whispered, hesitating a moment before slowly enveloping Slade's cock between his lips once more. Moments later, Slade's hand gripped tightly again, and Robin realised a little retaliation was needed to penetrate Slade's mind.

Slade gasped as Robin's teeth grazed along his cock, and he released the boy's hair, hands falling limply at his sides, as he erupted within Robin's mouth then pulled back. The boy choked, then shuddered and swallowed Slade's come, as he realised what he had intended as punishment had only given Slade more pleasure.

The unfairness of the situation rushed in on him suddenly, and he turned his face away, but not quickly enough, Slade saw Robin's lower lip wobble, saw him clench his eyes tightly shut, and saw the tears that spilt over anyway.

Slade smiled behind his mask. The boy was slowly crumbling under him. Robin would soon be completely his, mind, body and soul.

"We will leave it there for the moment, Robin. You will rest, and we shall continue later." His only response was a shaky inhale, which Slade knew disguised a sob. "Until later then, Robin."

It wasn't until Slade had left the room that Robin allowed himself to crawl over to his communicator, cradling it to his chest. "My friends will save me. I know they will!"

The room in which Robin was imprisoned was freezing cold. He had managed to ignore this, in spite of his nakedness, but now he felt it, in all its frigid glory.

Shivering, he thanked whatever fates had inspired Slade to put him in a room with a bed, no matter what implications that bed held.

Getting to his feet, he slowly walked over to, and got on the bed, drawing the blankets around him.

Presently his shivering stopped, his body warming. Now he looked over to where his mask lay, but decided against it. There was no point putting his mask back on.

He yawned, suddenly overwhelmingly tired. Remembering he was on a bed, he pulled his blankets around him properly, and lay down. Within a few moments, he was asleep, communicator still clutched tightly against his chest.

End of Chappie one


	2. Chapter 2

_Teen Titans fanfic by Lady Melieka_

_Chapter 2_

_Ok, here it is, the second chapter. This is sort of a background chapter, cos Speedy is in it for the first time, and he needs to know everything, so we all find out about it._

_I'd like you all to know that **I don't like Starfire.** I think she is evil. Moo-hahahaha!_

_Sorry._

_Disclaimer: well, aside from the fact that I don't own Teen Titans and am making no money from this piece of fiction, there isn't much to disclaim. _

_There are no adult themes in this chapter, no swearing, and no wonderful slashiness (which I promise will make a reappearance in later chapters, but it's just inappropriate for this one). So, read, be informed, and please review?_

_Title: Captured (It's just the title of the story. I have enough trouble with fic names, let alone names for each individual chapter!)_

_And on with it!_

Starfire opened her eyes and sat upright in her bed. She bolted to her feet, flew to Robin's door and flung it open to find… "Empty. Once again what I thought was merely a dream is truly reality." _(Had trouble with that, making it Starfire-y)_

Slowly she made her way to the kitchen. "Hello friends." She said quietly. They all looked at her, then each other. They all knew what was wrong with Starfire; it was the same as what was wrong with the rest of them. Robin was still missing.

Cyborg thought he might be the one whose position was the most affected. Whenever in the past Robin had been unable to lead, Cyborg had stepped up to the plate willingly. What scared him now was the thought 'leader' might become his position permanently. That and the other Titans seemed to be getting used to it. Suffice to say, Cyborg wanted Robin back.

"I'm goin' for a walk, y'all," he said. "I need to get out, think about this, ya know?" They all nodded silently.

That was another thing. Since Robin had been gone, there were far too many sad silences. There was hardly ever any noise, and when there was, it sounded unnatural, forced even.

Cyborg sat down heavily on a park bench. He'd been walking for an hour, and he still had no idea how to rescue Robin. "Damn! Why is this so hard? I-" he stopped at the sight of a familiar figure running up to him. "Cyborg! Hey, Cyborg!"

"Speedy?"

The boy stopped, and bent over, hands on his knees, panting heavily. "Hey."

He stood up straight, and looked anxiously at the robotic dude. "Cyborg…I heard Robin was kidnapped. It…it's not true, is it?"

Cyborg looked away, merely nodded. Speedy swore under his breath. "Well, you're trying to rescue him, right?" Cyborg nodded again. "Good. Count me in," Speedy said, and Cyborg laughed. "Sorry. There 'ain't nothin' to count y'all in-to. We haven't got a clue without Robin. We've got no plan, nothin'."

Speedy sat down on the bench. "Well, let me come back to the tower with you. Tell me everything you know, even if it's not complete fact. A fresh thinker might be able to come up with something you haven't thought of. Maybe you guys have just been at it for too long."

Cyborg turned to him. "Maybe you're right."

"Hey, guys! Speedy's gonna help us rescue Robin!" The remaining Titans crowded around Cyborg and Speedy. "Oh, how glorious!" Starfire cried. "With Speedy's help we will surely be able to rescue friend Robin! Tell us, what is your plan?"

Speedy grinned, a little embarrassed. "I don't actually have a plan, as yet. I…I kinda need a little information first?"

Raven led him over to the couch. "Sit down. This might take a while. We'll tell you everything we know, and then you can go into Robin's room and look at all the stuff he's got on Slade."

Cyborg Starfire and BeastBoy gasped, but Raven turned to them. "I know Robin doesn't like people going into his room and going through his stuff, but he told us to rescue him soon, and to do that, Speedy needs to know everything. Robin will forgive us. I know. But Speedy, please try not to put anything out of place."

Speedy nodded his agreement, and sat down to listen.

Cyborg began the tale.

"Alright. It was last Tuesday, about three in the afternoon, and we got an alert that sumthin' was goin' on in this abandoned factory. So, naturally, we went to check it out.

"When we got there, we could see that it was a manufacturing plant of some kind, but we couldn't tell what 'cause everything except the really huge machinery had been cleared out. And some stuff that was bolted to the floor." He added this as an afterthought.

"That's when Robin figured we should split up. There didn't seem to be anyone around, so we figured it was safe to snoop around, try and tell if they got whatever it was they wanted, and for the rest of us, I guess it was safe. Slade's never been interested in anyone except Robin."

He was interrupted then by a sob from Starfire. "E…excuse me, please!" she choked, and left the room. Speedy observed the way the other Titans bowed their heads sadly for a moment, before Cyborg continued.

"I was…I headed towards some storage rooms near the back. I thought there might be sumthin' left there, some kinda clue, ya know?" Speedy nodded, then turned as BeastBoy spoke. "I changed into a rat, and went looking underneath all the machinery which hadn't been moved. It's hard to focus as a rat, so I was concentrating on that one thing, and not listening to what was happening in the room that I couldn't see, like I would if I was an animal with a larger attention span."

Raven looked over, and took a turn then. "Starfire and I were up, near the roof, to get a birds eye view, sort of. Starfire left just now because she thinks we should have seen Robin's capture."

Speedy turned to her. "Actually, it is kind of strange. At least one of you should have seen _something _about Robin's capture, but from what you all said, it's pretty obvious none of you saw anything. He vanished without a trace! How do you even know for certain that it was Slade who kidnapped Robin?"

Raven laughed, softly and bitterly. "Slade let him contact us for a while. Robin told us himself that it was Slade. But then, after a few days, Robin said he'd get punished if we contacted him again, and he sort of implied that, that," Raven trailed off, glancing at BeastBoy.

It took him a little while, but Speedy got the drift. "Oh? Oh! Really?" His face screwed up in a surprisingly tormented expression. "Poor Robin."

Cyborg found that kind of curious. "Uh, Speedy, how well do you know Robin? I mean, you only spoke to him, well, not very many times, right?" Cyborg was prepared to contemplate the idea that Robin and Speedy had been in contact. Speedy was, after all, an honorary Titan.

Speedy smiled secretively. "No, actually, we've met up a bunch of times, usually when he's been left on his own. We actually hang out quite a bit, and he's helped me a lot."

He stood up. "If that's all you've got for the moment, I think it'd kind of be a good idea if I looked at Robin's Slade stuff now. Is that ok?"

BeastBoy stood up too. "Yeah. Come on, I'll show you the way."

As they left, Cyborg nodded to himself. Speedy knew Robin better than he-Cyborg- had thought. He was a lot like Robin in manner, and the way they thought. Speedy was taking charge, they _were_ going to rescue Robin, and everything would be fine. All in all, Cyborg felt happier than he had for the past week.


	3. chapter 3

_Teen Titans fanfic by Lady Melieka_

_Chapter 3_

_And now we come to the magical third chapter. This is another Slade/Robin chapter. I've pretty much decided that's the layout of this fic. Slade/Robin, then the other Titans, then Slade/Robin again. Sorta works that way, ya know?_

_I'd like you all to know that **I still don't like Starfire.** I still think she is evil. Moo-hahahaha!_

_Sorry._

_Disclaimer: well, aside from the fact that I don't own Teen Titans and am making no money from this piece of fiction, there isn't much to disclaim. _

_There will be adult themes in this chapter, possible swearing, and some wonderful slashiness. So, read, enjoy, and please review?_

_Response to reviewers:_

_ember: thanx a lot, yeah, Speedy to the rescue, I think they are the cutest couple, even though I've only ever seen him like, once! Glad you like slash, pity you like Starfire, you seem nice otherwise, lol._

_TeEn TitAn 14: yeah, I did do a nice job, didn't I? Here I am...updating._

_Emmery: Glad you're still enjoying it. Glad I have a doublereviewer too, heh._

_Yersi Fanel: Where'd the name come from? I like it. I've never been called evil in this context before, twisted, sick and various other stuff like that, but not evil. Thanx._

_Title: Captured (It's still just the title of the story.)_

_And on with it!_

"Master, what are you going to do to me? Please tell me!"

Robin's beautifully blue eyes were wide, and filled with fear. His breathing was heavy, and erratic, tied to the bed as he was, he couldn't turn himself around to see what Slade was doing out of his line of vision.

"Calm down, Robin." The man said. His voice was without emotion, as it so often sounded. "It won't hurt if you calm down. You need to relax, or you will end up in a great deal of pain. Unless you enjoy pain, and I do not think I can have misjudged you that severely, it is not something either of us wants."

Robin's fists clenched, and he struggled against his bonds. "What…what do you mean by that?" he gasped.

Slade laughed. "Not a much, child. Merely that, if I had known you enjoyed pain, I would have inflicted a great deal more of it upon you."

This was a terrifying thought. "But, what are you going to do to me, now?" Robin asked softly.

What he got was Slade moving into his line of vision, completely naked, excepting his mask. Robin knew then, without a doubt what Slade was going to do to him. "NO!"

Slade advanced slowly towards the bed. "No, Robin? No is not exactly what I'd hoped you would say, when faced with your fate." He looked down at himself. "I will admit that I no longer have the physique to rival your very pretty Speedy, but I think under the circumstances it won't matter."

Robin's face contorted. "Leave Speedy out of this, you Bastard!" he hissed.

Robin had a strange relationship with Speedy. They had both cautiously admitted to caring deeply for each other, in a strange way. Neither thought they were gay, but there was still that inescapable attraction. They had shared kisses, and tentative, experimental touches, resulting in embarrassed laughter, and later, somewhat more.

Crack. Robin was jerked out of his memory as Slade struck him across the cheek. He drew in a hissing breath at the pain, and glared balefully up at his captor.

"Do _not _swear at me, Robin."

Slade turned away, to retrieve something, barely hearing Robin's whisper. "Fucker."

The man paused, then left the item he was originally going to get, and picked up something else. "I believe I just told you not to swear at me, Robin." He straightened, made no attempt to hide the six foot whip. "I won't particularly enjoy punishing you, dear boy, but I do not tolerate disobedience. You will learn quickly."

Robin stared at the whip. He knew he should make some attempt to dissuade Slade from using the implement, but his voice box – and the rest of his body - seemed paralysed with fear.

Slade could see the boy was terrified, and regretted having to do this. But Robin had to learn. He raised the whip, readying himself.

Crack! Robin cried out even before the whip touched his skin.

Slade struck Robin with the whip ten times in all. He might not enjoy whipping, but he knew what he was doing, knew exactly how much his captive could handle before he had to stop, or permanently damage the boy.

By the time he was done, Robin had been reduced to an almost continuous whimpering, tears streaming down his face. One had to listen closely to realise, he was not merely making sound, but actually whispering Speedy's name over and over again, much like a mantra. Slade made a point of always listening closely.

"Your little lover will give you no comfort here, Robin. Very soon you will be separated by much more than distance."

Robin's voice was hoarse, when he spoke. "I know I'm going to hate your answer," he rasped, "but what the fu…hell are you talking about?"

Slade smiled behind his mask at Robin's little censorship. "I mentioned him just now as your lover, Robin, but that's not true, is it?" Robin made a small noise in the back of his throat, as he caught on, but Slade continued relentlessly.

"I know you were both waiting for the right time. I know you were nearly ready to join with your precious Speedy. I know he was going to ask you to be his the next time you met, and I know you will never again leave this room, as a virgin."

Robin had done many things since his capture which he would never have done otherwise, calling Slade 'Master,' and giving that same man head just two of them. But at that moment, he did something so unlike him, so…defeated, that Slade was truly shocked, for the first time in a very long time.

Robin fainted.

Slade stepped back, dropped the whip, truly stunned.

This only lasted a moment, however, before he anxiously reached out to feel for Robin's pulse, relieved to find it there. Faint, but there.

A little calmer now he knew Robin lived, Slade attempted to reason out why such a strong-and strong willed- boy would surrender his consciousness like that

Ten minutes contemplation revealed no conclusive answer, nor did the boy stir.

Still partly shaken, urged by something he couldn't name, Slade reached out, and stroked a finger down Robin's silky cheek. The boy frowned, but as Slade moved his finger away, Robin turned his cheek in the direction the fingers had gone, appearing to be an attempt to bring them back to his face.

After a moment, Slade obliged, all his fingers now gently stroking the boy's cheeks, not merely limiting himself to one.

Robin, still not anywhere nearing consciousness, sighed, a sound which privately delighted his captor. "You are beautiful Robin, and such beauty should be appreciated, not squandered. Whether you will it or not, you _will_ be mine."

Slade removed his hand, and the bindings, releasing Robin from his forced position, the boy moaned softly, and curled up into a tight ball, shuddering slightly.

Curiously, Slade felt compelled to cover Robin with a blanket, shielding his nakedness from the cold before dressing and leaving the room. "Soon, dear boy. You will not put me off much longer."

_So, that's it. Chap 4 will be up soon, I'm sure you will like it..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Teen Titans fanfic by Lady Melieka_

_Chapter 4_

_Alrighty then! We've made it to chappie 4! _

_Umm, as you might have figured out, this will be a fic featuring the other Titans._

_Yeah, this is the part where you all tell me off for being Captain Obvious…sorry._

_Still don't like Starfire. Think she should go back to her planet and make little Tamaranian babies that are so disgustingly cheerful every second of every day of every, you get the idea, so Robin can figure out he's gay and get together with Speedy. Or anyone else, so long as it's a guy! SLASH RULES FOREVER!_

_Sorry. Little carried away there._

_Ummm, thanx go to all the reviewers for chapter 3, I'd name you all, but I can't tell now who reviewed for what chapter, sorry._

_I do want to say one thing to one reviewer though, to Ashiki, no, Robin will not find feelings for Slade…ever. Don't worry, I'm just as against that as you appear to be, Robbie will hate Slade for **ever**. So no fear._

_Disclaimer: well, aside from the fact that I don't own Teen Titans and am making no money from this piece of fiction, there isn't much to disclaim. _

_There will be adult themes in this chapter, very light swearing, and some wonderfully implied slashiness, but none of the good stuff. So read, enjoy, and please review?_

_Title: Captured (still just the title.)_

_And, Tally Ho! Lol_

Speedy sighed, and picked up a sheaf of papers from Robin's desk. These were the notes he had made. Inconclusive rubbish, the lot of it.

He threw them onto the floor, scattering them everywhere, then sunk down onto his knees, covering his face with his hands. "Robin!" he whispered, choking back a sob. "I miss you so much!"

It had now been 3 weeks since Robin had been captured, and 2 since Speedy had been put in charge of the rescue mission.

Abruptly, he stood up. "That's not right!" He turned, and left Robin's room.

"Hey, hey guys!" The other Titans looked up at Speedy in surprise. "Listen, why am I the only one doing anything? I'm working my ass off, and you are all sitting here like fat lumps of shit!" Even BeastBoy figured out that this meant Speedy was angry at them.

Cyborg grimaced. "Sorry Speedy. But Robin's kind of…a lone wolf sorta person. If one of us were captured, and he was in charge, he wouldn't _let _us do anything. We prolly wouldn't even see him again, until he'd rescued the person." He stood up. "What can we do?"

Speedy was a little shaken up by this, he stared at Cyborg for a moment, then shook his head, to clear it.

"Um, right. Well, first of all, I want Raven at the computer, digging up anything that might mention Slade, of the past 3 weeks. Starfire, I want you in Robin's room. There's a bunch of papers on the floor for you to sort out, first by date, then putting together anything that looks similar. Ok?"

The two girls nodded, and left. Cyborg looked over at Speedy. "Abunch of papers on the floor?"

Speedy cleared his throat. "So I made a mess, what of it? Any way, BeastBoy, I want you to go with Raven. Please don't bug her, but if she finds something, I want you to bring it to me straight away, even if Cyborg and I aren't back yet."

BeastBoy saluted. "Ys, Sir!" Speedy laughed as the little green guy hurried off after Raven.

"He is so weird. What?" Cyborg was looking at him strangely. "Robin would'a told BeastBoy off for that." He looked away, but when he turned back, he was smiling. "So…where are we going?"

Speedy just looked at him.

"Not that factory! Speedy, we've already been back there! Twice!"

Speedy frowned, and began walking to the door. "Not with me you haven't. Come on." He didn't even look back, just assumed Cyborg would follow. Which of course he did.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?"

Speedy rolled his eyes (not that anyone could tell cos of his mask), and replied, "any kind of clue. We're looking for things that only Robin would pick up, so the trick is to try and think like Robin." He screwed up his face. "Can we do that, d'you think?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I dunno, man. Maybe you can, but I sure as hell can't."

Speedy sighed. "Cyborg, if I tell you a huge secret, will you promise not to tell the other Titans?"

Cyborg nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

Speedy smiled, and took a deep breath, willed his hands to stop shaking.

"Well, um, I told you all before, how, how Robin and I were close, right, but what I didn't tell you was …was how close, exactly."

He paused for a moment, and shuddered. Startled, Cyborg stopped walking, and turned to face him. "What are you tryin' to say, Speedy?" He asked gently.

"What I'm trying to say, and this is so hard for me to tell you, especially without Robin right next to me, is that Robin and I were, sort of, seeing each other." He finished lamely.

Cyborg took this in for a moment, then, "seeing each other? As in, you guys were…dating?" Speedy took a cautious step backwards, and nodded, before adding, "we never actually said it, and I don't have any idea how he really feels about me, but I love him."

It was a long time before Cyborg spoke. "When you say, dating - and I'm not prying, ya understand, just trying to make sense of this – what exactly do you mean?"

Speedy smiled. "Very…diplomatic, if a little confusing. We were just like every other couple. Except we were two boys, so we had to keep it more secret." He touched his fingers to his lips. "At the risk of traumatising you, Robin's a really, really good kisser."

Cyborg nodded slowly, processing this. "You must miss him more than all of us combined." He said softly, and Speedy finally relaxed fully. That meant Cyborg didn't hate him and Robin for being gay. And together. "I do miss him." He whispered. "I don't sleep anymore, 'cause when I do, I dream about what Slade could be doing to my Robin, and a lot of those things are too hideous to mention, but they're all possible!"

Cyborg realised something then. "You didn't bring me down here to look for clues, did you? You brought me here to tell me all this in privacy."

Speedy nodded, drawing in a deep breath. "Yeah. I just…I had to tell someone, you know? It was, eating away at me, and I couldn't stand it any more!"

Cyborg nodded. "I understand. But right now I think we should go back to the Tower, filch some of Raven's herbal tea," Speedy smiled at the way Cyborg deliberately pronounced the 'h' in herbal, "and then you should go rest. All the junk in the tea'll help you relax, so you won't dream. How does that sound?"

Speedy sighed. "That sounds great." Cyborg grinned. Once you really got to know him well, Speedy wasn't as much like Robin as he had thought, and that was really good.

If anyone could save Robin, it was this guy…just like him, but without the bad habits.

"Cy, I have some info for Speedy, let me in!"

Cyborg glared at BeastBoy. "Voice down, man. Speedy's restin'. Give me the info, and I'll give it to him later."

BeastBoy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. He gets to sleep off his little 'stroll,' and we're still working our butts off! How's that fair, I ask you?"

Cyborg suddenly turned very menacing. "Don't ever talk about Speedy that way again. We worked him to death for 2 weeks, he needs to get over that. Give me the info, and get outta here." BeastBoy frowned, but did as he was told.

_So that's chappie 4. I want at least 5 more reviews before I post chappie 5, and let me tell you, this one's when all the action starts!_


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG, I am so sorry to everyone, I will totally never forgive myself for the time I've taken getting this up!  I honestly feel so bad about it! I won't take up your time with a million things here; just get on with the story, alright! Luv yas, I really am sorry…_

_I don't own Teen Titans, just this pathetic excuse for a story that I've not updated in over six months!  _

Robin woke to a nauseated feeling, which sort of indicated he'd been drugged. His head swam as he lifted it, and he moaned softly, bracing it with his hand.

"Today is the day, Robin." The Boy Wonder gasped, and froze. "No," he whispered, as Slade walked into his line of vision.

His face scrunched up as he fought back tears once again, Slade's impassive mask seemed to mock him, and he wrenched his gaze away, staring first at the floor, then the ceiling, unseeing. He focused sharply then, on the door. On the open door.

He was shoeless, but clothed, and for that, he was infinitely grateful, as he threw himself from the bed, bolting for the door almost before his feet touched the ground. He spared a moments thought for his mask, but the risk was too great, and he left it.

That moment was all Slade needed though. He leapt across the room and tackled Robin, sending them both crashing to the ground. "You will not escape, Robin," he hissed. "You will be mine!"

Robin struggled, but Slade never shifted. "NO!" the boy yelled. "You won't, you can't, I- " he was cut off, as Slade growled, and lifted his mask up. "Shut up Robin." At the sight of Slade's face, Robin stopped struggling, his body went limp. Slade's lip curled in a triumphant smirk, and he lowered his mouth to Robin's, whose lips trembled, then parted at Slade's urging.

Still kissing Robin, Slade eased himself up onto his knees, arms sliding around the boy, hands moving to secure Robin's waist. Robin's breathing hitched, his hands moved up to clutch at Slade's shoulders, a pathetic attempt to distance him.

Slade growled softly, and began stripping Robin of his clothes, until the boy was gloriously, radiantly naked.

"No…"Robin had his eyes clenched tightly shut, he seemed to realize this wasn't going to go away, it really was going to happen, Slade really was going to…his mind baulked from the word for a moment, then he forced himself to it. Slade really was going to…rape him. The man was doing a lot of moving around on top of him, and Robin's curiosity got the better of him. He cracked open his eye to see what Slade was doing, and immediately regretted it. Slade settled back on top of him, now naked, which sent Robin into a fit of shivering. This was very, very bad. "Please… don't do this," he begged softly, even though he knew there was no chance of his being released. One lone tear slid down his cheek, and Slade licked it away, causing Robin to shiver again.

Slade smirked, and laid Robin back on the floor. He kissed Robin briefly again, then his hands trailed down, playing gently with Robin's nipples, causing the boy to gasp, then grimace at his own reaction. "I can make you feel good, Robin. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to feel you, around me, against me, with me. But I don't have to. If you make it difficult, I will take you still, and it will hurt. I will have you Robin, you can't stop me!"

"No. But I _will _stop you."

Slade's mouth dropped open, and his head shot up. Robin tried to twist, to see who owned the familiar voice, but he found himself unable to, felt himself sinking into darkness once more.

Robin woke to an uncomfortable feeling, like he was being watched.

He took a deep breath, determined not to so much as twitch in reaction to anything Slade said or did, even and including rape, and turned his head.

"Speedy!" He launched himself up and into the archer's arms. "Speedy! Speedy, fuck, we've got to get out of here! Please! Pl-" he was cut off as Speedy pressed their lips together.

Robin's eyes widened, but he melted against Speedy, being with Speedy again, after so long with Slade, it was like…he didn't know what. But it was good.

Robin's breathing hitched, and he broke the kiss, burying his face in Speedy's shoulder, ashamed to realize that once again, he was crying. "Speedy…" the archer lowered his head to hear Robin's quiet voice. "Speedy… Oh, god, I was so afraid, I'd never see you again… god, I've got to tell you. I-"

He was cut off by Speedy's smile. "Anything you have to say Robin, it can wait." He trailed a finger down Robin's cheek. "Right now, I just want…" his smile faded, and he leaned forward, fingers cupping Robin's chin, he stared deeply into Robin's eyes. "I want to tell you, Robin, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I nearly died without you-"

He was cut off as Robin pressed his lips against the other's. "I…I love you too, Speedy. It was…the worst thing was thinking I'd never be able to see you again." Both boys were crying openly now, neither of them ashamed. Robin tried to laugh it off. "I hope these waterworks stop soon," he sniffed. "We can't be proper heroes if the slightest little thing like this will make us all weepy."

Speedy laughed and kissed Robin hard, hungrily. "Let's get you home," he murmured, and Robin smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Titan's Tower was full to the bursting with friends the Titans had made over the years, all celebrating the return of Robin. It had been Cyborg's idea for a party, he had been so overjoyed that even though all Robin wanted to do was sleep, with Speedy's arms around him, there was no way he could refuse.

The party was in full swing, when all of a sudden, the music cut out, and the sound of a microphone being tested was heard. Robin looked around, and saw Speedy up on a box, holding the microphone.

"Hey, everyone, sorry to interrupt, we can get back to the music in a mo, but first I wanna say something."

This intrigued Robin, and he began winding his way through people to get closer.

"So, yeah, I guess now all of you know by now, that we're celebrating the fact that Robin is back with us after a month of being held captive by Slade. I'm sure most of you know who Slade is," there were a lot of nodding heads, and Speedy continued, "right, well the thing is, he's like Robbie's arch nemesis, ya know, but this guy's really twisted," he paused here, eyes seeking out Robin, who had picked up that 'Robbie,' he winked, and spoke again. "Well, now that we have him back, and Slade in some random mental institution, I kind of have a confession for all of you."

Robin's breath caught. He thought he knew what Speedy was going to say, and this totally wasn't the time!

"I wanna tell all of you, that I am completely, and utterly in love with Robin. There's a person here, or maybe two, who already knew," Cyborg looked embarrassed, and Beastboy grinned like a maniac for having gotten it out of the metal guy, but Speedy grinned too. "And that's cool, but I lost Robin once, and I want you all to know that I'm never gonna let him go again."

There was a moment of stunned silence, then people began turning to Robin, to see what his reaction to this was. He fixed a glare on his face, and marched up to Speedy's box, snatching the mike off him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Confessing your love to me on a fucking soapbox?" there were a few nudges among the audience to Robin's rage, Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged confused glances. "Jesus, Speedy, come on, I thought you had more sense than that!" Speedy looked at him with big, hurt eyes. He was in shock, until Robin smiled gently at him, and continued, "if you're gonna confess your love to me in front of a crowd of our friends and allies, you do it like this," he pulled Speedy of the box, close against his body, making sure the mike was near his mouth. "I love you Speedy. Don't worry about never letting me go, because I'm never letting you go either." He let the hand holding the mike fall to his side, and his other hand came up to tangle in Speedy's hair. "Love you," he whispered, and touched their lips together. Speedy's arms wound around Robin, pulled him closer, deepened the kiss, and they stayed lost together like that until a wolf-whistle from the watching crowd pulled them back to their senses.

Speedy laughed loudly, and Robin found himself fighting a blush. "Maybe we should do this someplace else?" he whispered to his love. Speedy nodded. "Everyone, enjoy the party! Robin and I have some serious business to attend to." There was a lot of clapping, and more whistling, Robin lost the battle with his blush, his cheeks went red. Speedy smiled at him. "I think I like that look Robbie," he said in a low voice. "Let's go." He took Robin's hand, and let him out of the room.

_OMFG! This chapter's finally finished! And it's the second last one! It would be the last one, but I need some good slashiness to make up for all the bad evil Slade slashiness in the rest of this story. I'm totally working on the last chapter right now, and I totally apologise a million bazillion times for the massive delay, okies! Please, I'm begging you to forgive me, beg beg beg ya know_? _Last chappie totally on it's way!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, while I still feel totally bad about the delay for chappie five, what I've got here for you is sorta like an epilogue. I've decided that chapter five was the last chapter, but I promised good slashiness, and even though it might sometimes take me six months to do it, I do keep my effing promises, ok?? So, here it is, the slashy epilogue to Captured, or, if you prefer, chapter six!!!_

"Speedy?? There's… my room's …we're not going in…" Speedy turned to Robin with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, uh, about that, Robbie, I'm totally sorry, but when I finally figured out where you were, I was in too much of a hurry to get there and get you back before that bastard totally got you. I was gonna fix it up real nice for you…for us… when I got you back, but…"

"Guys?" It was Cyborg. "Hey, uh, aren't you going into Robin's room? I thought…" Both masked boys blushed this time, and Speedy drew Cyborg aside. "The thing is, Cy," he whispered, "I didn't have time to clean it up before we got Robbie back, and I don't want him to see what a hell of a mess I made." Cyborg smirked. "Oh, Robin won't care about that man, just go on in, it'll all be fine."

Speedy opened his mouth to disagree, but Cyborg overrode him. "You two just go on in, and enjoy yourselves." He slid open the door, shoved the pair of them inside, and the door slammed shut again. There was the distinctive sound of the lock being manipulated. Speedy had his eyes closed in anticipation. Robin was going to blow his stack any minute now.

"Oh, my fucking god." Yeah, there he went. "Speedy… Speedy did you do this? Just for me?"

"Yeah Robbie, I…what?" Speedy stopped. That last part didn't sound right. He cracked open an eye, to see what it was that he'd supposedly done 'for' Robin. Then both eyes shot open, and he stared shamelessly at the spotless room, the candles, the incense, the… silk sheets on the bed? "Damn Cyborg, Ever heard the word overkill?" he muttered this under his breath, Robin didn't appear to have heard. He had sat down on the bed, and was gently stroking the sheets. "Speedy," he said softly, "Speedy, this is fantastic, I can't believe this, it's so…"

"beautiful? Yes I know you are." Speedy murmured, and Robin blushed, lifting his head up to gaze at Speedy, who found himself walking forward, standing in front of Robin, holding out his hand. The black haired boy placed his own hand in it, and stood up, their bodies millimeters away. "Speedy, I love you so much," he whispered, seconds before their lips connected. Slade had kissed Robin, mouth to mouth, only once, but the memory of that kiss, which at the time Robin had believed etched onto his memory for eternity, dissipated instantly with the connection of their mouths. Speedy and Slade, there was no comparison, unless to compare heaven with hell…

Speedy's hands moved to Robin's waist, Robin's slid around Speedy's neck, to tangle in his orange locks. A small moan escaped his mouth when Speedy's tongue swept across his lips, begging entrance, entrance eagerly granted. All of a sudden, Speedy broke away, and smiled at Robin. . "Robbie? Will… will you do something for me?" Robin looked at him curiously. "I guess so, what is it?'

Speedy licked his lips, and lifted his hands to Robin's cheeks. "Will you… will you take off your mask? I would, would like to see your eyes again. I never got a good look at them before."

Robin's breath caught. "You want to see my eyes." It was a softly spoken statement, not a question. "Slade wanted to see my eyes too. It was a huge thing for him." Speedy cursed softly. "Shit, I'm sorry Robin, I… I didn't mean to bring up horrible memories for you, you don't have to take it off –" Robin smiled. "It's ok Speedy. I don't mind taking my mask off for you. It… it's different for you." He couldn't stop himself from swallowing nervously anyway as Speedy's hands came up, and undid the hooks keeping the mask in place.

Speedy couldn't help himself. There was no way he could keep from staring at Robin's eyes. "oh, God, Robbie, your eyes are so blue… god, I thought I'd imagined the color. I've never seen eyes this color before."

Cupping Robin's face in his hands, he leaned over, and kissed Robin gently on the lips. "I need you now, Robin…"

Robin hummed into the kiss, and drew back. "…Alright."

It was simple for them to strip each other of their clothes, and make their way over to the bed, Speedy positioning himself over Robin's body gently. Robin shuddered at his first glimpse of Speedy's body, but it was a good feeling, Speedy was so different from Slade, Robin felt only an incredible anticipation for what was to come. It was so strange, what would have been terrifying from Slade was exactly what he wanted from Speedy. "Please," He whispered, just as the red head slid a hand down and wrapped his fingers around Robin's flesh. He gasped, and arched into the touch. "Speedy… Please, I need you." He moaned.

Speedy grinned, and moved his hand down to Robin's entrance. Then he paused, blushed, and looked around. He blushed harder as he saw the bottle of oil on the bedside table. "Thanks Cyborg," he murmured to himself, grabbing the bottle, and quickly coating his fingers in the stuff. Robin's fantastic eyes flew open as he felt Speedy's fingers slowly push into him, but at a wordless look from his lover, he smiled, moaned, and pushed himself further onto the digits.

Speedy shuddered, and removed his fingers. Coating himself in the oil, he moved further over Robin's body, and positioned himself at Robin's entrance. Then he paused.

"I love you Robin." He said softly. The Titan groaned desperately but managed a shaky, "love you too Speedy…" The red head smiled, and leaned down for a slow, passion filled kiss, even as he began to push himself forward, into Robin. The boy hissed, and he paused. "Are you ok?"

Robin's eyes, tightly closed, cracked open slightly. "Yes. It hurts. I knew it would, but I just… can we just…" Speedy chuckled, and kissed Robin again.  
"Of course lover. I'm not going anywhere. You tell me when you're ready." Robin nodded, and pulled him down for another kiss. Speedy stroked his hair, then moved his hand down, to play gently with Robin's nipples. Robin instinctively arched up, pushing himself on Speedy. Both boys gasped at the sensations, and Speedy, unable to help himself, rocked forward, thrusting completely into Robin. They both cried out, and Speedy looked down. "I… I couldn't help it. Did I hurt you?" Robin moaned, and shook his head, eyes closed again. "No… Oh, God, Speedy, it felt so good… again." Speedy smirked, and complied, soon setting a smooth rhythm, rocking in and out of Robin quickly, in a way that soon had the pair of them gasping for breath, out of control. Robin was continually making little cries of pleasure which were making it very difficult for Speedy. "Robin. Oh, god, Robin, I'm going to…" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by Robin's cry as he came, followed by a shout of his own. He shut his eyes tightly as he lowered himself next to Robin, but a few tears leaked out anyway. Robin turned, and threw his arms around Speedy, clinging to the boy tightly. "Speedy." He didn't need to say anything else. The red head could hear in his voice, the love, the utter devotion, the boy felt for him. And underlying that, the absolute satisfaction. He chuckled. "I love you Robin. I'm glad you had a good time." There was no response. Surprised, Speedy shook his head, and pulled the blankets over his sleeping lover, then settled down next to him, and let sleep overcome him as well.


End file.
